fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Niezbyt ekscytujący finał
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 26 Chris: To już dzisiaj! Finał siódmego sezonu Totalnej Porażki. Ale najpierw krótkie przypomnienie. Ostatnio przyjechaliśmy do Nowego Jorku. Zadanie polegało na odszukaniu ukrytych flag w przeróżnych miejscach. Zwyciężyła Courtney zapewniając sobie miejsce w finale. Za to Ashley ogarnęła chęć do zdobycia sławy przez co nie chciało jej sie wykonywać zadania. I to był jej wielki błąd. Nic nie zyskała w Nowym Jorku i na dodatek odpadła z gry tuż przed finałem. Została już ich tylko trójka. Kto wygra półtora miliona dolarów? Courtney? Duncan? A może Lucas? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Autobus - Zwierzenia finalistów (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: To było pewne, że to ja znajdę się w finale. I bardzo się z tego cieszę. W końcu to już drugi raz!* Te pieniądze już są moje. Nikt ze mną nie wygra! *W moich fikcjach Courtney była finalistką 4 sezonu (jakby co to nie zamierzam pisać tego sezonu i wcześniejszych, więc mogę o tym wspomnieć ;D) (pokój zwierzeń)Lucas: Szczerze, to nie wierzyłem, że uda mi się tak daleko zajść. W sumie jest to głównie zasługa innych osób. Dopiero od niedawna samodzielnie walczę o zwycięstwo. Mam co do tego mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony cieszę się, że współpracowałem z innymi, a z drugiej nie wiem czy poradziłbym sobie sam od rozwiązania drużyn. No cóż. Mimo wszystko dostałem się do finału i cieszy mnie to. I oczywiście jak najbardziej postaram się wygrać ten program. (pokój zwierzeń)Duncan: Co ja mam powiedzieć... Fajnie, ze już jest finał. Wystarczy? Waszyngton, Przed Białym Domem Chris: Witam naszą trójkę finalistów! To właśnie w Białym Domu okaże się, które z was będzie dzisiaj świętować swoje zwycięstwo. Courtney: Zadanie odbędzie się w Białym Domu? Masz na to jakieś pozwolenie? Chris: No... tak jakby. Chef się tym zajął. Chyba przekupił ich waszymi zdjęciami kosmitów. Pomijając fakt, że zrobiliście je nielegalnie. Duncan: I ty to jeszcze pokazujesz w telewizji. Brawo. Chris: A czy to ważne? Kasy też trochę dostali. Przez dwie godziny możemy tam w spokoju przebywać. Chodźmy więc do środka. W Białym Domu Chris: Frajerzy, przywitajcie się z finalistami! Chris: No co? Taka prawda. Teraz czas na niespodziankę przed zadaniem. Za chwilę do grona fraj... to znaczy przegranych dołączy jeszcze jedna osoba. Courtney: 'O co ci chodzi? Chcesz teraz kogoś wyeliminować? '''Chris: '''Dokładnie tak. Odbyło się głosowanie wśród przegranych, kto z was nie powinien znaleźć się w finałowej trójce. '''Courtney: '''Co?! Nie można tak! '''Chris: '''Ależ można. W końcu to Totalna Porażka. A frajerem, któremu nagroda ucieknie sprzed nosa zostaje… Courtney! '''Courtney: '''Nie! To niesprawiedliwe! '''Heather: '''Nie masz się czemu dziwić. '''Courtney: '''A to niby dlaczego? Przecież jak najbardziej zasługuję na to, żeby wygrać. '''Heather: '''Ale niekoniecznie jesteś lubiana. A zwłaszcza gdy do wyboru jesteś ty, Duncan i Lucas. '''Courtney: '''Pff… Powiedziała ta, którą najchętniej biją ludzie. '''Chris: '''Ok, więc o zwycięstwo walczą już tylko Duncan i Lucas. Wasze zadanie będzie… '''Jennifer: '…głupie, banalne i nudne? 'Chris: '''No, tym razem muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Ale po prostu powiedzmy, że jest proste. Nie mogliśmy wymyślić nic wielkiego, bo nie chcę narazić się czymś naszemu prezydentowi. Wiem, że moglibyśmy wybrać inne miejsce na finał, ale i tak dzisiaj nie byłoby to nic szczególnego, bo jak dobrze wiecie, mamy kłopoty z budżetem i musimy oszczędzać na coś innego. Później dowiecie się na co. '''Ashley: '''Jakby to kogoś obchodziło… '''Chris: '''A to już wasza sprawa czy was to obchodzi, czy nie. I tak będziecie musieli się dowiedzieć. Za chwilę przyjdzie do nas też… '''Blaineley: '''Już jestem! '''Chris: '…Blaineley. W samą porę. '''Blaineley: '''Wspólnie z Chrisem poprowadzę dzisiejszy finał. '''Chris: '''Tak. A dokładnie zajmiesz się krótkimi wywiadami z uczestnikami w trakcie zadania. '''Duncan: '''A jakie będzie to zadanie? '''Chris: '''Pieniądze, które możecie wygrać, znajdują się w walizce. A ta walizka jest zamknięta na klucz. A klucz jest schowany gdzieś na terenie Białego Domu. Więc żeby wygrać, musicie go znaleźć. Proste, prawda? Tylko nie narozrabiajcie. Im więcej zniszczeń w domu po zadaniu, tym mniej ktoś z was zdobędzie pieniędzy. A dokładniej chodzi o to, że za jakiekolwiek zniszczenia zapłacimy pieniędzmi, które możecie niedługo zdobyć. Rozumiecie? '''Lucas: '''Tak… '''Duncan: '''I tak chyba celowo nie będziemy niczego niszczyć. Przecież to tylko szukanie klucza. '''Chris: '''Tak tylko o tym mówię na wszelki wypadek. Ach, zapomniałbym o jeszcze jednej sprawie. W domu ukryliśmy jakieś 20 różnych kluczy, więc musicie trafić na ten, który będzie pasował. A dobry klucz jest tylko jeden. Tak więc, powodzenia! 'Blaineley: '''No, to teraz trochę porozmawiamy. '''Blaineley: '''Ashley, czy czujesz się winna, że odpadłaś z gry? '''Ashley: '''Nie. '''Blaineley: '''Nie? Ale przecież zmarnowałaś swoją wielką szansę na finał. I tak nie przyjęli cię na tym castingu. '''Ashley: '''No jest w tym trochę mojej winy. Ale i tak nie czuję się winna swojej eliminacji. '''Blaineley: '''Jak tam sobie uważasz. Czy po programie dalej będziesz próbować swoich sił w Nowym Jorku lub innym wielkim mieście? '''Ashley: '''Pewnie, że będę. Nie zniechęci mnie jeden głupi casting. '''Blaineley: '''To brawa za ambicje. Teraz porozmawiamy z naszą świeżą przegraną. Courtney, jakie to uczucie zostać wyeliminowanym przed rozpoczęciem finałowego zadania? '''Courtney: '''A domyśl się, jak mogę się czuć. '''Blaineley: '''Eh, musiałam zadać takie pytanie. Domyślasz się ile osób mogło na ciebie głosować? '''Courtney: '''Pewnie większość. '''Blaineley: '''Tak, masz rację. Prawie każde z 17 wyeliminowanych osób zagłosowało właśnie na ciebie. '''Courtney: '''Ekstra… Gdyby nie to głupie głosowanie, to na pewno bym wygrała. '''Blaineley: '''To akurat dzisiaj zależy od szczęścia. Nie wiesz, czy trafisz na właściwy klucz. '''Chris: '''To teraz sprawdzimy, czy Duncan ma farta. '''Duncan: '''Pewnie nie, bo jeden z nich nawet na podłodze leżał. '''Chris: '''Ale sprawdzić nie zaszkodzi, co nie? '''Chris: '''I ty też znalazłeś już trzy klucze? Niestety musisz poczekać zanim Duncan skończy. '''Lucas: '''Znalezienie ich wcale nie jest takie trudne. Nie były jakoś bardzo dobrze schowane. '''Duncan: '''No i żaden z nich nie pasuje. Idę szukać następnych. '''Chris: '''To teraz zobaczymy czy Lucasowi udało się znaleźć klucz do zwycięstwa. '''Lucas: '''Pewnie ten właściwy klucz jest lepiej schowany od innych. '''Chris: '''Nie przekonasz się, jeśli tego nie sprawdzisz. '''Blaineley: '''Wróćmy do naszych rozmów. Z ostatnich przegranych został nam jeszcze Lightning. '''Lightning: '''Lightning nie ma nic do powiedzenia. '''Blaineley: '''A może jednak? Jak się czujesz po eliminacji? '''Lightning: 'Źle. Nawet bardzo. To Lightning powinien być teraz na miejscu jednego z tych finalistów. '''Blaineley: '''Myślisz, że udałoby ci się nie odpaść przy zadaniu w Nowym Jorku? '''Lightning: '''Czemu niby uważasz, że mógłbym sobie nie poradzić? '''Blaineley: '''Chyba nie za dobrze radzisz sobie z różnymi mapami i dojściem do celu. '''Lightning: '''Ale Lightning przecież wszystko potrafi! '''Blaineley: A to już twoja sprawa, czy chcesz żyć we własnym kłamstwie. Chris: '''Dobra, czas na moje pytanie. Gdyby wystartował nowy sezon, to ile osób byłoby gotowych znowu walczyć o nagrodę? '''Chris: '''A już się bałem, że nie będziecie mieli ochoty. '''Courtney: '''To będzie jednak nowy sezon? '''Chris: '''Niczego nie obiecuję. Wszystkiego dowiecie się za jakiś czas. '''Alejandro: Ale skoro się spytałeś, to znaczy że coś planujesz. Chris: Jak już mówiłem, więcej informacji zyskacie później. Lucas: Znalazłem dwa następne klucze. Te były już lepiej ukryte. Lucas: Eh, te też nie pasują. Chris: A to pech... Lepiej teraz szukaj następnych jeszcze szybciej, bo wygrana może zaraz ci uciec sprzed nosa. Duncan: Uff, jeszcze nie przegrałem... Chris: Ale za to możesz zaraz wygrać. Widzę, że znalazłeś więcej kluczy. Duncan: No, mam cztery. Oby w końcu któryś z nich zapewnił mi zwycięstwo. Chris: Znowu do nas przychodzisz? Lucas: Tak, znalazłem jeszcze jeden. Chris: Nie wolałbyś tak jak Duncan przyjść gdy będziesz miał tego więcej? Lucas: Cóż, może tak byłoby wygodniej, ale chcę chyba jak najszybciej sprawdzić, czy w końcu znalazłem ten odpowiedni klucz. Blaineley: Udało ci się otworzyć walizkę? Duncan: Eh, nie. To tylko klucz mi się złamał. Chris: Na siłę tego nie otworzysz. Duncan: No teraz już to wiem. Chris: Zostało już znalezionych 15 kluczy. Przed chwilą dowiedziałem się od stażystów, że jeszcze 2 zostały. To wasza ostatnia szansa. Lucas: Zaraz, ja jeszcze swojego nie sprawdziłem. Chris: Ah, no tak. Chris: Więc teraz już oficjalnie mogę powiedzieć, że to wasza ostatnia szansa. Biegnijcie więc i niech któryś z was w końcu to wygra. Lucas: Jestem prawie pewny, że to tutaj jest zwycięski klucz. Duncan: Ja chyba też. W sumie dziwne, że wcześniej żaden z nas tutaj nie przyszedł. Lucas: Ja myślałem o tym, żeby tu przyjść, ale wcześniej udawało mi się znaleźć inne klucze. Duncan: To teraz zobaczymy komu się poszczęści. Lucas: O ile ten właściwy klucz na pewno tutaj będzie. Duncan: Nie przekonamy się jeśli nie sprawdzimy. Lucas i Duncan: Znalazłem! Duncan: Wiec były tu nawet dwa klucze. I to te ostatnie dwa. Lucas: I jeden z nich sprawi, że ktoś za moment w końcu zwycięży. Chris: Finał chyba układa się po mojej myśli! Dopiero na koniec zaczęli szukać w gabinecie prezydenta i nawet znaleźli obydwa klucze w tym samym czasie. I niewiadomo czyj będzie pasować do zamka… Chris: Czas na chwilę prawdy dla finalistów. Jeśli Duncanowi uda się otworzyć walizkę, wygrywa. A jeśli nie, to Lucas zdobywa pieniądze. Duncan: Tak! Udało mi się! Chris: Gratulacje! Duncan zostaje kolejnym zwycięzcą! Duncan: '''Nareszcie! Jednak warto było znowu brać udział w tym programie. Półtora miliona dolarów należy już tylko do mnie! '''Heather: '''Może chciałbyś się podzielić swoją wygraną? '''Alejandro: '''Właśnie, i tak nie potrzebujesz aż tylu pieniędzy. '''Duncan: '''A może jednak będę potrzebować? '''Ashley: '''Ale trochę chyba znajdziesz, żeby się z kimś podzielić? '''Duncan: '''Może znajdę jeśli się zamkniecie i przestaniecie mnie o to prosić. '''Chris: '''No, udało nam się już dobrnąć do końca kolejnego sezonu. Z budżetem było kiepsko, ponieważ cięgle zbieraliśmy na nowy, ostatni już sezon! '''Courtney: '''Wiedziałam! '''Heather: '''Wow, w końcu przyznajesz, że ten będzie ostatni. '''Chris: '''Tak, nadchodzi czas na jakieś fajne zakończenie tego wszystkiego. Ostatni sezon będzie już nieco bogatszy od poprzednich. Ci, którzy zostaną uczestnikami, będą mieli trochę wygodniej niż dotychczas. Ale na więcej informacji musicie poczekać. '''Chris: '''Nikt już nic nie ma do powiedzenia? No cóż. Finał dobiegł końca i mamy zwycięzcę. Przy okazji wspomnę, że mam już dosyć podróżowania na jakiś czas. I inni chyba też. Więc do zobaczenia! To była Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie. A żegna was Chris McLean, czyli wielka gwiazda znana na całym świecie! '''Chris: '''Nie pasuje wam coś? Eh, na szczęście będę mieć trochę przerwy i odpocznę od tych… Alternatywne zakończenie (…) '''Duncan: Nie! Nie otwiera się! Chris: '''A to znaczy, że wygrywa… '''Chris: …Lucas! '''Lucas: '''A jednak to ja wygrałem! Nawet nie wiem co zrobić z tyloma pieniędzmi… '''Ashley: '''Wiesz, że zawsze możesz się ze mną podzielić. '''Courtney: '''I oczywiście ze mną! '''Lucas: '''Tak, trochę mogę. Nawet z każ… to znaczy prawie każdym. Ale nie proście o zbyt wiele, w końcu to moja nagroda. '''Chris: '''No, udało nam się już dobrnąć do końca kolejnego sezonu. Z budżetem było kiepsko, ponieważ cięgle zbieraliśmy na nowy, ostatni już sezon! (…) (To są jedyne zmiany, jeśli chodzi o tekst :D)